


Caught in the Act

by aimless38



Series: Moving On [13]
Category: Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken overhears noises coming from the room but it is far from what his imagination has conjured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Ooooh harder!”

I stopped dead in front of the closed living room door. My eyebrows climbed to my forehead as I recognized Chloe’s sultry voice. I’d been out all afternoon grocery shopping and just got them all put away. It’s funny how I always end up with that chore. Never again will we send Michel to the Supermart unless Yuki is there to reign in his wild impulses when purchasing food.

“There! Right there! Harder!”

My face heated and my pants became uncomfortably tight as I listened to his breathy moans. Aya and Chloe having a quickie made me equal parts horny as hell and jealous they did not wait for me. Still I felt odd just bursting in on them so I leaned closer to the door to listen.

“Wait let me take my shirt off. It’ll feel so much better if you can get to my bare skin.”

I imagined Aya slowly unbuttoning Chloe’s shirt as he nipped and sucked on his alabaster neck. Aya had a thing for necks and Chloe’s was irresistible.

“Wait let me stretch out on the couch. You can reach me easier that way.”

My mind filled with images of Chloe wantonly spread out on the dark chocolate leather of the sectional sofa. Of Aya covering his body and slowly working his way down those taut muscles to the blond’s quivering erection. My cheeks heated further and my hand crept to the front of my jeans. I bit my lip as another moan drifted out from behind the closed door.

“Oooh that feels so good. Do it again…”

God I was about to come in my pants. Somehow I couldn’t bring myself to intrude upon their moment. Early on in this unconventional relationship we realized that we each needed time apart. I treasured the moments alone I had with each of my lovers and it made the times when we all participated sweeter.

“Ken what are you doing standing out here in the hallway?”

I swear to god my heart stopped beating and I forgot how to breathe. I whirled around to see Aya with a small paper bag in one hand and an apple in the other regarding me questioningly. My brain stuttered back to life and I frowned. If Aya was out here then who…?

“Free your hands are so warm and they feel so good. Aaaaaah yes!”

What. The. Hell? Ok that was it! I shrugged off Aya’s hand which found its way to my shoulder and burst into the room. I was ready to murder them both.

“Ken wait.” Aya’s voice barely registered behind me.

“What the fuck are you doing? Get your hands off of him!” I yelled before what was really happening in the room caught up with my jealous, pissed off mind.

Startled Chloe looked up from where he was lying face down on the couch. Free knelt on the floor next to him with his hands spread across Chloe’s naked back. I had been the recipient of Free’s massages a few times in the past. Though they never dragged such noises from me. But then Chloe was always a vocal one. In bed or in pain he let the world know how he was feeling. I was the grit my teeth and bear it kind of guy.

“Hello Ken Ken…come to watch Free try and soothe my aching back?” Chloe grunted slightly when Free’s hands dug into a particularly tender spot.

The large man working on my lover’s sore muscles merely glanced up at me. His lips quirked up in a almost nonexistent smile. Then he rolled his eyes at my crimson face and went back to concentrating on Chloe’s back. While I stood there feeling like a complete idiot with a flagging erection, Aya opened the bag and walked up to the couch. He handed a small tube to Free.

“I hope this stuff helps. I got the unscented kind and it is supposed to be good for muscle aches.” He leaned over and kissed Chloe’s upturned lips.

I just stared at my feet feeling like an utter fool.

Free massaged in the clear gel and replaced the cap. He got to his feet and looked briefly at me. “I hope that helped. Take some aspirin and go lay down. Next time let me carry the heavy planter ok?”

Chloe’s hand grasped Free’s and he raised it to his lips. A brief brushing of his lips on the large knuckles before he released it. “Thank you Free. I swear you have a magic touch.”

Free brushed past me on his way out the door. He paused to lay a hand on my shoulder. He squeezed gently and then left the room. Michel must be good for the usually withdrawn taciturn man.

“Ken get over here.” Chloe commanded.

Aya helped him to sit up and he pulled me down beside him with a small hiss of pain. He shook his head and me and smiled. My insides turned to goo at his dazzling display of affection.

“I’m sorry I thought that…I mean I thought Aya was in here with you. It was so hot…” I blurted out and cursed my big mouth.

“You thought I was in here fucking Chloe? It made you hot?” Aya never ceased to surprise me. The things he said in private totally blew his ice prince persona to hell.

“Um…yes?”

“Then when you found out who was in here with me you got jealous!” Chloe’s eyes crinkled up in amusement and he smirked.

“Yeah…” I ran my hand across the back of my neck feeling distinctly uncomfortable.

Despite grimacing in pain Chloe leaned closer. “I like you all possessive Ken Ken.”

His low sultry voice wrapped around me like a caress.

“I feel like an idiot.”

“But you liked listening to Chloe didn’t you? When you thought I was in the room with him. Why didn’t you come in sooner?” Aya leaned close and brushed his lips against my ear.

“…”

“You got off on spying. Listening to Chloe moan got you hard didn’t it?” Aya’s hand slithered down my t-shirt to rest on the zipper of my jeans. He squeezed and my eyes crossed.

“Yes.” I whispered.

“Why don’t we go upstairs and you can show me how much you liked it.” God Aya in wicked mode should be classified as a lethal weapon.

Helpless to resist I simply nodded my head.

“Hey what about me? Not up to any naughty type acrobatics with my back out.” Chloe harrumphed in irritation. “I’d really like to lay down now. Erections are no fun when you can’t do anything about them.”

I snorted at his petulant attitude as Aya and I carefully helped Chloe to his feet. Slowly we made our way up the stairs to his room. Aya’s hand firmly on my ass as we went. Once Chloe was made comfortable Aya dragged me down onto the soft mattress and started removing my clothes.

“HEY! No fair!” Chloe pouted.  
“You can watch. If you’re good I might give you a blowjob after I thoroughly fuck our little voyeur.” Aya smiled evilly at Chloe and turned his attention back to me.

My other lover’s indignant squawks were totally drowned out by my own rather vocal reactions to being ravished by the voracious red head on top of me.

I knew Chloe would get his revenge on us but for now I just hung on as I was reduced to a quivering, sated wreck.

Unemotional Ice Prince indeed…


	2. Midnight Assignation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Ken's ears peak his curiosity.

“Wait…stop a minute.”

Ken heard a hushed voice from the living room doorway. He paused and widened his eyes the longer he stood hidden in the shadows of the darkened room.

“It’s really hot.”

Ken recognized Yuki’s voice and the other had to belong to Michel. What they were doing in the living room at this time of night he had no idea. The athlete’s excuse was as simple as a couple of fried chicken legs left over from dinner and a glass of milk.

“Don’t touch it. Do you want it to explode?”

What the hell? Michel’s comment made Ken’s eyebrows rise.

“Is it supposed to swell up like that?”

Yuki? How? Ken was really confused now. Plus the thought of what the two teens were up to made him distinctly uncomfortable. He really ought to take his snack and head up to bed but his feet were rooted to the spot.

“Hey don’t let it drip all over the carpet Chloe will kill us.”

Oh god…Ken felt like the worst voyeur. Plus he was sure Yuki was straight. Had Michel talked him into experimenting?

“Well get your buns over here so I can put it inside.”

Ken blushed to the roots of his hair and started to back away as quietly as possible. Worse yet was the image of Michel anywhere near Yuki’s buns.

“Did you remember the mayonnaise?”

Ok that was just wrong! Mayonnaise? Michel was going to use Mayo? Ken was so rattled he backed right into the doorframe and his plate and glass clinked loudly. His curse as he tried to keep his milk from spilling did not help him stay hidden either.

Two heads popped over the back of the sofa. One tousled blond and the other a shiny cap of black. Michel and Yuki looked at Ken inquisitively.

“Hey Ken. I did not know you were up. Do you want to join us?” Michel smiled innocently and Ken’s mouth dropped open in shock.

“J…join you?” He managed to squeak out. Oh man Ken thought he was so not ready to be a part of this chibi sex orgy. Completely flustered he wondered if he should just turn and flee or try and retreat gracefully.

“Yeah I was showing Yuki how to roast wieners in the fireplace. I can’t believe he’d never done it before. See we got buns and everything.” Michel held up one of the long handled forks to display the skewered meat.

“Yes they really are quite good even though Michel insists on putting mayonnaise on his. I like ketchup myself. Do you want a bite?” Yuki held up a bun encased hotdog dripping with ketchup.

“N…no that’s all right I have a snack right here. You guys go on and enjoy your hot dogs. Night.” Ken nearly sagged in relief that they had not been doing what his perverted mind had conjured up.

Ken took the opportunity to flee back up the stairs. Then he vowed to blame it all on Chloe for turning him into a pervert just like himself for thinking such naughty things about his team mates.


End file.
